The subject invention relates to a forcible entry tool for the emergency entry of buildings and automobiles, and the like, for firefighters and various other emergency rescue personnel.
In various situations, emergency access into automobiles or buildings is required for the rescue of those trapped inside. For example, in serious automobile accidents, external entry through the doorways is often inhibited due to the damage to the door frames. In another example, an engine fire typically renders the hood release unusable because the hood latch partially within the engine compartment is inaccessible due to the heat and escaping flames. In such situations, the hood must be cut open to access the fire.
Various other situations are imaginable, including emergency entry into residential homes, steel sheds or warehouses. Once entered, it may also be necessary to force an entry into and through other areas within buildings, such as through sheet rock walls, and through ceilings and locked doors, to name just a few.
The prior art has proposed tools which are suitable for one or a limited number of such emergency situations, but even the best of such tools have disadvantages, including lack of versatility, redundancy of parts, and the like. The present invention has as its primary object the provision of an emergency entry tool which in its preferred form is capable of forming an entry through the majority of obstacles and which includes alternative accessories which enable it to handle virtually any emergency entry problem.